Amor prohibido
by SuperBrave
Summary: ¿Puede un vampiro enamorarse de una humana?. ¿Permitirán su amor o les perseguirán hasta acabar con ellos?. ¿Encontrarán algún lugar en el que vivir en paz?. Meier x Charlotte.


Seducida por una pareja demasiado 'atractiva' como para no escribir acerca de ellos, he probado a escribir mi primer Fanfic de Vampire Hunter, saliendo de mi tónica de fics de Dragon Ball, y centrándome en el amor del vampiro Meier Link y la humana Charlotte Elbourne. Espero que disfruteis esta historia de romance prohibido y exaltado hasta los cánonces del romanticismo más gótico. Por cierto, la ambientación del Fic, no es futurista, imaginad unos decorados más propios de finales del siglo XVIII o principios del siglo XIX.

Los textos que están "entre comillas" se refieren a pensamientos. Los que están 'entre comillas simple' recalcan las palabras utilizadas.

**AMOR PROHIBIDO**

**Capítulo 1: Mi solitario existir.**

Corría el año 2090, y los horrores de una guerra nuclear asolaron el Planeta Tierra. La vida, tal y como fue conocida, desapareció, dando paso al resurgimiento de una nueva etapa en la cual la tecnología quedó a manos de los 'aristócratas' vampiros, quienes subyugaron a los humanos por medio de máquinas que recreaban alteraciones climáticas. 10.000 pasaron, cuando las tornas cambiaron. Los cazadores hicieron su trabajo desbancando el control infame de los vampiros, y obligándo a los pocos que quedaban a refugiarse en las zonas rurales y alejadas, donde sus criados y los monstruos que crearon, les protegían.

La existencia de los vampiros se tornó entonces solitaria, tortuosa y melancólica... temidos, maldecidos, perseguidos por los seres humanos que un día gobernaron abusivamente, se esconden bajo las sombras de la soledad de los días, esperando la llegada del mañana, monótono y rutinario, confiando vanamente en que algo suceda en sus vidas desapacibles y rutinarias, y dando gracias por pasar la mitad de su dramática existencia sumergidos en un sueño profundo, casi inerte.

Es cada noche, cuando los lobos cantan sus lejanas melodías, despertandoles de su muerte en vida, que la sed se apodera de cada partícula de sus almas. Siempre es lo mismo, presa frente el cazador... indefensas... el temor de unos ojos desencajados, el sonido de los latidos acelerados, y el calor de una piel llena de vida... antes de clavar los colmillos y chupar la esencia que la mantiene. Después el vacío, el intenso vacío que jamás se puede saciar. Es ese vacío tormentoso que causa un dolor casi físico y lleva a muchos 'hijos' de la noche, a terminar con su martirio, exponiéndose a la luz del astro sol.

- Mi nombre es Meier Link, soy uno de los pocos aristócratas vampiros que van quedando con vida. Soy hijo de vampiros y nieto de vampiros, un pura sangre. Mi edad es abrumadora para la existencia efímera de los humanos. Vine al mundo hace 10.000 años, cuando los cazadores comenzaron a luchar contra los vampiros y la sociedad que había existido hasta entonces, comenzó a cambiar radicalmente. Mi aspecto, conformado por siglos y milenios sin sentir la luz del sol, intimidaría al más valiente de ellos. Durante muchos años, odié a los humanos, por acabar con los de mi clase, por asesinar a mis propios padres y decidí que les haría pagar por ello. Fui un monstruo cuando era joven, perseguí y maté, y violé a cuantas doncellas inocentes tuvieron la desventura de cruzarse en mi camino. Me deleité en el placer oscuro de la sangre, la violencia y la venganza. Para mi sólo eran presas que debía cazar para alimentarme, sólo bestias que nacieron con la finalidad de saciarme. Fui un terrible monstruo sin alma ni remordimientos. Pero un día, cuando me sumergí en los recuerdos de mi infancia, y visité la habitación de la que un día fue mi madre, encontré un pequeño diario que leí con avidez. Cuando finalicé su lectura, lloré hasta que de mis ojos brotaron gotas de sangre. Mi querida madre, a la que sólo conocí durante los tres primeros años de mi vida, perdonó a los humanos, les perdonó por perseguir y asesinar a los vampiros, no les culpaba por desear una vida en libertad. Quiso, lo escribió en su diario, que yo fuera diferente, que les demostrase que no había necesidad de luchar entre nosotros y que podíamos vivir en paz.

La noche siguiente visité una aldea, quise disculparme por mis atrocidades y decirles que Meier Link jamás volvería a matar a ningún humano, y que deseaba que vivieramos en paz, pero el odio de sus facciones, el profundo miedo alimentado por años de muertes y desolación, pudo más que mis palabras, y me persiguieron con antorchas dispuestos a vengarse. No les culpo por desear mi muerte a las madres y padres de mis pobres víctimas, sólo confío en poder desmostrarle a las generaciones venideras, que es posible que humanos y vampiros vivamos en paz un día. Y ojalá ese día pueda redimir mi culpa. -

Meier terminó de escribir su diario. Habían pasado ya 20 años desde que decidió no volver a matar para sobrevivir. Había conseguido que su fama se extendiera un tanto, pero la leyenda negra de sus tiempos como asesino, podía más que sus anunciados propósitos. - Aún es pronto. - Se repetía a menudo. - Quizás dentro de unos cientos de años todo sea distinto y mejor. -

Su fiel criado le proporcionaba el alimento cada día. Meier, como todo vampiro, no podía dejar de consumir sangre, pero podía evitar tener que matar a las víctimas, así que sus vasallos, se encargaban de seleccionar 'donantes' de entre los aldeanos, a los cuales extraían sangre de modo que no fuesen dañados, ni recordasen nada de la experiencia.

Las tierras bajo el dominio de Meier, eran tranquilas, y los cazadores se dedicaban a la persecución de otros señores aristócratas, que no habían cesado en sus acciones sangrientas y en las matanzas. Haber tomado tan drástica resolución le había valido a Meier el destierro de la sociedad aristocrática. No era aceptado por sus congéneres vampiros, al igual que no era aceptado por los humanos, de modo que su existencia se tornó si cabía aún más solitaria de lo que ya de por si, era. Los días y los años pasaban sin aliciente, oscuros, lentos, melancólicos, y más de una vez se planteó la posibilidad de abrazar la luz del sol y acabar con su silencioso martirio. Sin embargo, dentro de él, aceptó ese sufrimiento, como parte de la expiación por cuanto mal había causado en el pasado.

El vacío se apoderaba de él con tal desolación que casi sentía como su alma se rasgaba en girones cada anochecer que debía levantarse. Pero ese día, una idea surcó su corazón. Iría a la ciudad, observaría a los humanos escondido entre las sombras de la noche, quizás así lograría alegrar su existir un poco. Con agitada excitación se levantó y ordenó a su criado que le sirviera su alimento. Después de saciarse, partió a lomos de su caballo negro.

Dejó el animal apostado en las afueras y siguió el resto del recorrido a pie. Para su pesar, las calles estaban solitarias. Tan sólo el sonido lejano de algunas risotadas masculinas captó su atención. Eran dos borrachos que cantaban en la mitad de la calle. Dado que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, les siguió de lejos, sorprendiéndose de las tonterías que bajo los efectos del alcohol eran capaces de realizar los humanos. No obstante, aquella visión era refrescante y le sacaba de su soledad un tanto. La última caida al suelo de aquellos dos borrachos le había sacado una sonrisa. - Hacía tantos años que no sonreía... -

Los hombres llegaron a una puerta de hierro, golpearon repetidas veces la manilla, con bastante desacierto, hasta que la puerta de la casa se abrió precipitadamente. Entonces la vió, como si fuese un angel en la oscuridad, una joven de cabellos oscuros, salió al encuentro de los dos borrachos. - Alan. - Su vestido blanco ondeaba con la brisa de la noche. - Oh, Tom, ¿tú también?. - Su voz era tan melodiosa y atenta, su tono preocupado, sus ojos melancólicos y algo tristes observando la pareja delante de ella. - Pasad, vamos, será mejor que durmais un poco. -

- No pienso dormir, maldita entrometida. - Meier se contuvo antes de hacer una locura. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel hombre a tratar así a semejante ángel?.

- Vamos Alan, entra en razón. - Su voz era tan cansada y su expresión tan triste...

- Venga Alan, ya ves lo que dice tu hermanita querida... - Añadió jocosamente el otro hombre. - Será mejor que te acuestes, estas borracho como una cuba. - Las palabras salían con dificultad de la garganta del acompañante.

- A mi nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer... tú... - La cogió del pelo violentamente justo antes de desplomarse en el suelo haciendola caer también. Meier sintió que algo le hervía, pero no se atrevía a intervenir con tal de no asustar a la hermosa mujer con su aspecto.

- Está borracho... - Volvió a decir el otro hombre ayudándola tórpemente a entrar en la casa el cuerpo inconsciente. Luego se dió media vuelta y se marchó dando tumbos hacia su propia casa. El vampiro observó toda la escena detenidamente, utilizando sus poderes para enturbiar los sentidos humanos y no ser visto. Su presencía pasaría inadvertida en la sombra, por más que su porte fuese tremendamente imponente.

Unos minutos después, en la misma casa, una de las ventanas se abrió.

- Allí estás, tan bella, tan hermosa, iluminada bajo el claro de luna... - Los ojos ambar de la muchacha intensificaron su color excedidos en lágrimas. - Ah, si pudiera secar esas lágrimas de tristeza, si pudiera beberlas de tus cálidas mejillas... -

Algo la turbó, porque ella se apartó del balcón ocultando sus lágrimas. - Ya voy, padre. -

Meier sintió curiosidad y se acercó más aún a la casa. La ventana de la nueva estancia de la mujer angelical fue abierta para su regocijo. - No deberías abrir las ventanas siendo de noche. - Replicó la voz cascada de un viejo inválido.

- Será sólo unos minutos, el ambiente está demasiado cargado. ¿Desea que le lea padre?. - El viejo asintió con un gesto despótico de su mano y la joven tomó asiento cerca de él, para leerle una historia en voz alta.

- "Su voz es tan melodiosa, su pelo es tan hermoso con esos brillos dorados que la luz de las brasas le otorgan, y que dulces sus cadencias al leer... ahh." - Arriesgándose más de lo debido, permaneció en la ventana escuchando y mirando la escena. Cerró los ojos, se imaginó a ese angel de luna leyéndole a él mismo cada día historias tan bellas. Y por un momento sintió que el vacío de su alma se llenaba de un calor extraño y nuevo.

- "¿Qué es este sentimiento que siento?. ¿Qué es lo que me inunda el alma?. Ahh, si pudiera sentir esto cada día... ¿Qué efecto produces en mí, extraña criatura?. Ahh, yo... ¿Será acaso amor lo que siento?. -

La mujer cerró el libro y el viejo despertó sobresaltado. - Charlotte. -

- Padre, estabis quedandoos dormido. -

- "Ah, Charlotte, ese es su nombre, el nombre de mi angel, Charlotte... Charlotte...". -

- Bah, bueno, creo que será mejor irme a acostar, ya es tarde. - Replicó el viejo con tono chirriante.

- Le ayudaré padre. -

Meier observó conmovido como la muchacha salía de la habitación. Cerrando sus ojos, se teletransportó hacia la ventana de otra de las habitaciones, que por desgracia estaba cerrada. Sin embargo, pudo ver apenas la imagen de la joven ayudándo a su padre a acostarse. Debía ser tan duro encargarse del cuidado de un hombre tan mayor, inválido y con un caracter tan brusco...

Charlotte salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la suya sin poder ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos. Ya en su balcón, comenzó a soyozar incontroladamente. - Oh, Dios mio, ¿por qué yo tengo que vivir todo esto?. - Meier recopiló todo su autocontrol para no volar hasta ella y abrazarla. La joven se sentó en un sofá que quedaba junto a la ventana y fijando su mirada en la luna y las estrellas, cerró sus ojos cansados y se quedó dormida.

- "Ah, quisiera tocarte... pero no debo.. porque temo marchitarte como una flor... " - Meier se acercó a la ventana y caminó dentro de la habitación. Sus manos rozaron levemente un mechón de su pelo, y su corazón se estremeció al escuchar el sonido acompasado de su corazón y notar el aliento caliente rozar apenas su mano. - "Mi angel de la noche, mi dulce Charlotte...". -

Meier se inclinó de pronto en su cuello y aspiró embriagado su olor. Sus colmillos crecieron, respondiendo a la necesidad de beber de ella. La sed, la sed le atormentó de repente creando una lucha inmensa entre lo que le dictaba su naturaleza y lo que le susurraba su alma. - "Ah, no, no puedo, Charlotte, no puedo hacerte esto, a tí no... ya no..." - Pero sus ojos rojos le traicionaban haciéndole ver a través de su piel, el sistema circulatorio de la joven. El sonido de su corazón le estaba enloqueciendo, el pulso que temblaba en la yugular regularmente, comenzaba a cegar cualquier atisbo de razón. - "No... ya no soy un monstruo... ". - Apretando la mandívula, y con gran esfuerzo mental, logró que sus colmillos se retrajeran. - "Mi hermosa Charlotte. desde ahora, Meier Link, será... tu devoto protector..." - Cerrando los ojos tristemente, aún orgulloso de haber sabido controlarse, y preocupado de lo que casi había hecho, salió de la habitación y voló hasta su castillo.

----------------------------


End file.
